


What If

by Acceber



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acceber/pseuds/Acceber
Summary: An alternative history in which Canada wants to rule the world, while England never takes it seriously. Inspired by a Let's Play video of Hearts of Iron IV. Established CanEng.





	What If

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason Canada wants to rule the world, is that if you want to unlock every trophy when playing the game, you must force him to do so.  
> Not that I think he's eager to.  
> (Hope there're not too many grammar mistakes in this fic.)

"Sorry but Mister En... I mean, England, you've been captured."

The British sighed impatiently, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. It was the sixth time since the first invasion of Britain in 1939 (which means, the Canadian failed the last five turns. In the beginning, the Royal Navy blockaded his naval base in Azores so he couldn't even send his troops or supplies to the British Isles; he had to ally with Germany, attacked Portugal instead and claimed it his territory - at least his army has crossed the pond). "Navy, as I always told you," England frowned. "Improve your navy, if you do mean to conquer me. And never treat your enemy too kind," he added.

When eight infantry divisions finally landed Scotland with great effort (that was the ninth attempt), things became easier. The British didn't even bother to resist any more. He almost felt a relief when Canada finally occupied the whole island.

After all, he's been tired of playing this unrealistic stupid conquer game with him. 

* * *

"Leave me to Ludwig," the elder country cursed. "Nonsense. Totally nonsense. That single-minded German sausage, he forced me to speak his language (I should have done this to Hanover!). Then our American cousin (who is a bastard too for his bloody Isolationism) can declare he speaks the most proper English. It was you who defeated me, not Germany. Why didn't you get the sovereignty over me?"

"S-sorry, I should have tried harder," Canada hesitated for a moment. "I'm quite a freshman to deal with those negotiations."

(While Newfoundland now became a part of Canada, England was under the rule of Germany. Luckily Germany was occupied with his Empire issues, so everything was fine, except for the fact that he's a bit bored. The food here was too bland for him, not to mention the lack of tea and sweets (for some cost-cutting reasons, maybe). Then he just started to wonder, how long it would take for his beloved boy to end this game.)

* * *

"Hey what are you doing mate?! You're hurting me!"

Australia was the next aim of the Canadian. Half of the land belonged to the German, and half him, so he was told to take care of his former brother. But he had much more work to be busy with: increasing his military power and war taxes, planning to start a new war with Germany (secretly) and America (not that secretly), and preparing his war zombies. Time was limited, especially for someone a little slow-tempered like him. He knew that America wouldn't be an easy opponent.

That's why he decided to push his brother into the prison. He couldn't just let him wander about, question him if England was well, invite him to play cricket and so forth. He felt sorry deep in his heart, but the voice just never came out in the air.

* * *

"Dude, you look so cool!" America widened his eyes with delight, the shining blue twinkled at the tanks behind Canada. He stayed neutral until 1941. "Where did you get those tremendous cannons! I envy you could have such a generous Prime Minister. You know how many times I-"

"The President," the Canadian corrected him coldly. "Ready to surrender?" 

"What?!" America slapped the other guy on his back, laughing aloud with embarrassment. What he didn't know, was that Canada had not only cut the ties with England, but burnt the portraits of those "Royal Highnesses", as long as the statues of Queen Victoria - he also changed his national flag, scooping out nearly every British symbol in his country, for it could make him stronger than before. If he ever wanted to taste a tiny drop of triumph, he must pay the price thousands of times more.

"You're not joking, are you?"

"No."

He didn't even waste a single more word on him. As America could remember, he hadn't acted like that since 1812.

* * *

He conquered America, Mexico, and his former ally Germany all before the winter of 1944. Finally, he gained the domination of Britain from him. The tricks he played with the Soviet Union at the peace conference almost shocked everyone - he decoyed the Russian and the Japanese to fight for a bone, while he benefited the most.

"You're a good player indeed," England said to him. "Far more beyond my expectation. I thought you would lose when you declared war with America."

The British stepped forward, stroking the familiar face in front of him, trying his best to ignore how unfamiliar the other man's expression was - as if ice was running in his blood vessels. However, England missed him so much that he didn't hope the ill omen to ruin this peaceful moment.

"As you wish, you're under my control now."

"Well, yes," he chuckled. "At least I can speak English again, whenever I want. My tongue has been already frozen these days." Then he smiled to Canada slyly, "is my accent zat strange?"

"Sort of."

"Christ, when did you lose your sense of humour," England rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, allowing the Canadian to kiss him as before. But when the younger country start to bite into his neck with blood, he screamed painfully, suspecting whether he spoiled him too much.

* * *

("Are you insane?" England asked softly. "Rule the world? Too much ambition for you, my love." Gentle but firm, he combed the other man's fringe hair, gathered it behind his ear, and laid his hand there. "Surprised me more than the Revolution. How did you even come to such an idea?" 

"Canada is a country with his own destiny - 'he shall have dominion also from sea to sea', remember?"

"Oh, my, may you have fun building your card tower then," England said doubtfully, only to find the answer too American to believe.)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this. It's not the style I'm good at, but when you're shipping a rare pair... Well.


End file.
